Collapse
by abdon-zamudio
Summary: Castiel is a biology major studying to be a doctor at university. Dean Winchester is the quarterback of the football team, struggling to find his place in life. They bond soon after meeting, but life threatens to tear them apart.


**I wrote this fic in an effort to alleviate writer's block and improve my thinking, so far no such luck- but I'm getting along. This chapter doesn't have anything triggering but there may be in the future, so I will say that.**

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, blinking into the brilliant and yellow morning sun that reflected on the mist that hung in the still summery air. This had to be a dream. None of this could possibly be real. He turned over on his side, and sure enough, a sleeping Dean Winchester lay beside him, lightly snoring. He lay on his back, shirtless, exposing the expanse of firm, tan, skin with gentle freckles here and there. Castiel resisted the urge to touch him, be near him like they were the night before. He took a picture of Dean laying there with his mind so that he may go back and draw him one day, remembering Dean in this perfect moment.

The time would come to worry and fret about whether Dean actually meant anything by the night they shared, but now was not the time. Castiel rose from the bed, yawning as quietly as he could. He excused himself to the kitchen to make Dean a five star breakfast. It took Castiel a second to realize that he was naked (when he felt the breeze of the AC on his back), so he threw on a pair of his own boxers he found at the foot of the bed, and an old (likely dirty) tee shirt that said "kiss me, I'm Irish. Castiel didn't have the slightest idea why Dean would be wearing that shirt since he was neither Irish, nor should be kissed by anyone but Castiel.

Even if Dean wanted to kick Castiel out as soon as he saw him and remembered what happened the night before (ah, the night before), he hopefully would appreciate the sentiment of making him breakfast. So Castiel rummaged through the refrigerator to pull out some bacon, eggs, and in the pantry for some bread. He was also able to conjure some orange juice for a drink. He knew Dean's drinking habits would probably involve him drinking in the morning—but Castiel would have none of that.

Castiel cracked open the eggs on the oiled silvery pan and turned on the oven. He began humming to himself as he cooked the bacon and pulled out four slices of white bread toast. "Dust in the wind," murmured Castiel to himself, recalling the song by Kansas that Dean had been listening to on their way home from football practice at the university's playing field.

Castiel Novak studied biology at the university. He was an expert in organic chemistry, and took joy in reading Grey's Anatomy—and even drawing his own pictures. He was usually found by himself in the corners of coffee shops actively avoiding people while still trying to maintain contact with the outside world. Castiel would take his pills for his anxiety, and then trump off to the coffee shop where he would read Dostoyevsky or read something postmodern. Ever since he left home, he was finally allowed to stretch his mind the way he wanted it to.

Everything was fairly normal at college until that day when his roommate, Anna Milton, had dragged him out to watch football practice to be more "social" and do "normal things".

Castiel couldn't really imagine anything more dull to watch, but he went along since Anna was 'in like' with one of the football players. He recalled the first time he saw Dean, he had thought he had hit his head or gotten immensely confused at the amount of beauty one person could possibly possess. But Dean had it, all the beauty that isn't found in the darkest places in the world was stolen by Dean Winchester, in Castiel's estimation.

_"Who are you staring at?" asked Anna, flipping her bright red hair behind her shoulder._

_"No one," said Castiel, blinking quickly and staring at his hands._

_"Oh," said Anna, "Well you're in for a treat, and by treat I mean disappointment because Dean Winchester is the star football player and also very heterosexual. He's probably banged every girl on the cheerleading squad to be honest, he's a stud."_

_"Stud," said Castiel, the taste of the word sour in his mouth, "What makes you think I'm gay?"_

_"Oh Castiel," said Anna, "Please, don't insult my intelligence. Pretty boys like you just aren't straight, anyway, that's for one."_

_"Thank you Anna," said Castiel. He paused for a moment then said, "But Dean's quite pretty so you never know."_

_"Well you're in luck, Castiel," said Anna, "We may just find out, we're going to talk to him!"_

_As she finished speaking the players all took of their helmets. Anna grabbed Castiel's hand, and without thinking Castiel followed her into the field where he ended up almost nose to nose with Dean. He took a large step backwards, almost cowering behind Anna—but trying the best to keep his dignity. _

_"Hey Dean," said Anna, ignoring the rest of the players, many of which were eyeing her eagerly, "This is my friend Castiel."_

_Dean looked like he had no idea who Anna Milton was. But he turned to look at Castiel and smiled toothily. Castiel felt his heart rate quicken. He panicked and turned to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm._

_"Hey," he said, "I'm Dean Winchester, quarterback of the football team."_

_"Oh," said Castiel, a little dumbstruck, "Yes, hello."_

_Dean chuckled, "I'll see you later Cas." _

It had all started so innocently, Castiel thought, where exactly had they gone from strangers to sex? They were still strangers anyway weren't they?

It was probably weird that Castiel was cooking breakfast for him on their first morning together anyway, but that wouldn't stop him. He hoped it would make a good impression on Dean, who came through the kitchen door and stood watching Castiel.

"Lookin' good, Cas," said Dean softly, watching Castiel. He sniffed the air, "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes," said Castiel, also quietly, feeling suddenly very naked even though it was Dean that barely had any clothes on. He didn't need to hide his physique from anyone, Castiel supposed.

Castiel was quite a sight in the morning. His hair stuck up in the back, in little dark brown tufts, and his eyes were soft, round and inviting. Castiel's most striking feature where his cobalt blue eyes that sparkled, gleamed, and moved about with animation whenever he spoke. Dean could hardly resist.

Dean sauntered up to Castiel, putting his hands around his waist. Castiel's heart rate went almost through the roof at that moment, he really couldn't handle Dean. He kissed his neck, eliciting a soft "oh" from Castiel, who despite his surprise, leaned into the kiss.

"Food is ready," said Castiel, expertly arranging the food onto two plates and setting them at the table. Castiel resisted the urge to pray before his meal, instead politely nibbling a piece of bacon while Dean shoved a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"These eggs are freaking amazing," said Dean, "What's your secret?" he asked, leaning in flirtatiously.

"My love connection to chickens," said Castiel, before he could stop himself, "I'm practically a chicken god, even if my looks don't show it."

Dean almost choked on his eggs, but smiled up at Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes at his own terrible joke. That habit needed to die off the moment it began, but especially when he was around Dean. He was supposed to be more _smooth _around Dean. Dean showed no sign of being irritated by Castiel's stupidity, and that was comforting.

They ate in silence, Dean occasionally complimenting Castiel on the food.

Then there was a knock on the door. Dean froze. He put down his fork quietly, and jumped into the bedroom to put on some clothes. Castiel knew this was the part where things would start going wrong. Dean opened the door slightly to peer outside.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean, to his eager brother.

"Hey, Dean," said Sam, "Can I come in?"

"No," said Dean quickly, "Uh, why don't you come by later?"

"But you said—

"Yes I know I said, I uh… it slipped my mind, I was doing other things," said Dean.

"Is it a girl?" asked Sam, "It's okay, I understand."

"Sure you do, Sammy," said Dean, "Wait till later, okay? Please?"

"Okay," said Sam, a little disappointed, "I'll see you around one?"

"Perfect," said Dean, smiling at his brother, and slamming the door shut.

That was too close.

"Listen, Cas, buddy," began Dean.

"We can't tell anyone about last night," said Dean, "Everyone would kill me if they found out I was with you, Cas. I'm sorry to… I'm sorry. We've got to keep this a secret."


End file.
